Another Regular Day at the Krusty Krab
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In a nutshell, a day at the Krusty Krab, with SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs going at their daily routine!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I do not own SpongeBob Squarepants, which belong to Viacom, Nickelodeon and Stephen Hillenberg!

Well... I knew I had to write a one shot with SpongeBob eventually... so here it is, which is also the next Nicktoons one-shot in line! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over at the Krusty Krab, Squidward was relaxing at the cash register as he was reading his magazine, until a customer came in and coughed. Squidward looked up to the orange fish with the blue shirt as he sighed. "What can I get you, sir?"

"I like to order one Krabby Patty... with extra pickles, please." The fish said. "I got a fifty dollar bill here to pay with, could you possibly break a fif-"

At the sound of the word "fifty dollar bill", Mr. Krabs got to attention as he immediately ran out of the office. "FIFTY DOLLAR BILL?"

Mr. Krabs then immediately pulled out a ladder from his office, got some paint, and got up the ladder to change the hanging Krusty Krab menu.

The orange fish squinted at the new painted words that Mr. Krabs put up on the menu. "Uh... 'Limited Time Offer. Krabby Patties now worth fifty dollars'?"

The orange fish frowned in suspicion... then shrugged. "Oh well, who am I complaining? Limited time offer, better get it while it's good."

As Squidward took the fifty dollar bill and put it in the cash register, Squidward called out to the kitchen, "SpongeBob, I need a Krabby Patty with extra pickles."

"One Krabby Patty with ze sea pickles, coming up, Squidward!" SpongeBob said in a French accent as he flipped the patty eagerly. "First bun, then patty, then lettuce, onion, tomato, ketchup, mustard, EXTRA sea pickle, and top bun, in that order!"

SpongeBob smiled as he listed off the ingredients nicely as he called, "Here you go, Squidward! One Krabby Patty, for our loyal customer!"

Squidward sighed as he took the Krabby Patty. "Your Krabby Patty, sir."

The orange fish took it eagerly as he walked off, Mr. Krabs whistled as he quickly wiped off the words he made. "Limited Time offer has now passed."

"Whoop-de-doo." Squidward rolled his eyes.

Mr. Krabs just gave a smile as he hummed alongside as he opened the door and closed it as he decided to go back to count his daily profits, knowing he just made another profit.

SpongeBob peeked outside to see the orange fish enjoying his patty and sighed happily, knowing that he made another customer satisfied. Squidward, as usual, said nothing about this, as he didn't care.

* * *

A little later, Squidward was reading from the menu as he heard Patrick coming in, Patrick was smiling. "Good morning, Krusty Krew!"

Mr. Krabs, upon hearing Patrick's voice, yelped as he frowned. He immediately ran out of his office as he glared at Patrick. "Patrick, ye better have money this time, because I can't afford more renovations to me restaurant."

"Oh, don't worry..." Patrick smiled as he pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "I found this under my couch! You'd be surprised on what's under the couch these days..."

"Oh." Mr. Krabs calmed down as he looked at the twenty eagerly. "Carry on!"

"What would you like to order, Patrick?" Squidward frowned.

"One Krabby Patty, two orders of Kelp Fries, another Krabby Patty, this one with Pepper Jack cheese..." Patrick smiled.

"Patrick, we don't SERVE Pepper Jack cheese!" Squidward frowned.

Patrick frowned. "What kind of business are you running here? If you don't have Pepper Jack cheese, I'm not paying!"

Mr. Krabs, hearing this from Patrick, gasped in horror. "Of course we have Pepper Jack cheese!"

"But Mr. Krabs!" Squidward whined.

"Mr. Squidward!" Mr. Krabs frowned. "We will give the lad his Krabby Patty with Pepper Jack cheese... or I will take that from your pay!"

"You don't PAY us at all, Mr. Krabs!" Squidward frowned.

"Just get him his Pepper Jack, Mr. Squidward!" Mr. Krabs frowned.

Squidward groaned as he turned to the window. "SpongeBob, I like two Krabby Patties, one of them with Pepper Jack cheese... and two helpings of Kelp Fries."

"Coming right up, Squidward!" SpongeBob sang happily as he immediately got to work.

Squidward laughed to himself as he sat down. "Like the little yellow nitwit will ever find Pepper Jack chees-"

"Order up!" SpongeBob smiled as he came out, one of the Krabby Patties seemed to have some spots on the cheese.

"What the-" Squidward said in shock as SpongeBob gave his food to Patrick.

"Thanks, SpongeBob!" Patrick smiled as he gave the twenty bucks to Squidward, who put the money in.

"B-but... how did you get Pepper Jack cheese in..." Squidward said, speechless.

"Oh, it was simple, Squidward." SpongeBob smiled. "I knew we don't really serve Pepper Jack cheese, so I improvised and made my own, stuffing some cheese slices with bits of tomato, lettuce, and a little spicy sauce!"

"HOT, HOT!" Patrick screamed as he breathed fire after eating the Krabby Patty with SpongeBob's own Pepper Jack cheese. "But yet, delightful."

Patrick's eyes then widened. "Oh wait... I just remembered... I hate Pepper Jack cheese!"

"Wha- bu-" Squidward growled as he glared at Patrick's head.

"Oh well." Patrick said as he stuffed the rest of the Pepper Jack Krabby Patty.

For Mr. Krabs, he was pretty happy as he went back to his duties.

"Another satisfied customer, huh, Squidward?" SpongeBob smiled.

Squidward just muttered angrily as he decided to go back to his magazine.

* * *

As Mr. Krabs was counting his money, little dents were seen popping out as a tiny, but very loud "OW!" was heard every few seconds. Mr. Krabs frowned in suspicion as he stopped counting for a minute. Mr. Krabs sighed. Somehow, he knew that was Plankton in an attempt to try to get the Krabby Patty secret formula.

Wasting no time, Mr. Krabs spotted a small little knothole on the floor and smirked as he looked towards the indoor hose he installed in his office. He knew he'd find use for that indoor hose someday. Smirking and quietly laughing, he took the hose and put it down as he heard Plankton's voice.

"What's this? A small obstacle?" Plankton was heard.

Mr. Krabs laughed as he started to turn the water on. A few moments later, Plankton was heard screaming from a distance. "CURSE YOU, KRABS!"

Once Mr. Krabs was sure Plankton was gone, he let out a huge guffaw. SpongeBob, in the kitchen, heard Mr. Krabs' laughing as he came in. "Hey, Mr. Krabs, what's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing, boy." Mr. Krabs said as he shut the water off. "Just another one of Plankton's schemes, going down the drain."

"Oh..." SpongeBob nodded, as if he understood. "So, just another regular day at the Krusty Krab?"

"Indeed, lad..." Mr. Krabs smiled as he sighed. "Now get back to work!"

"Aye aye, Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob said as he started to run back into the kitchen to work on the orders.

Mr. Krabs just sighed as he resumed counting his money. Indeed, it was just another regular day at the Krusty Krab for the Krusty Krew members...

* * *

And that is the end of this Nicktoons one-shot! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
